Someone Like You
by C-nonymous
Summary: Muses back from long vacation. Fuji is in the middle of his match against Kirihaya (spoilers for those who haven't read up to chapter 219). What is he thinking? Hints of TezuxFuji (no, don't throw tomatoes at me, you FujixRyo fans there)... Hope you all e


Author's Note: Yes, I am a lover of the FujixRyo pairing. But I just cannot ignore this idea upon reading the latest chapters of Prince of Tennis (the match between Fuji and Kirihaya). This is mostly Fuji PoV with hints of TezuxFuji. Hope that you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is the original work of Konomi Takashi. Remember, only this fan fiction is mine.

Additional note: Words in _italics_ are flashbacks of our fave tensai, Syusuke.

**Someone Like You**

"The Kantou Tournament Finals, Rikkai Dai Fuzoku versus Seishun Gakuen Singles 2 will now begin."

The sun was shining brightly in the sky; students are crowding in the stands, cheering loudly for their tennis varsity players. All of their attention are now focused on the game at hand where I, Fuji Syusuke, will now be playing Rikkai Dai's sophomore tennis ace, Kirihaya Akaya.

I have already watched his previous matches yesterday, just like I always did before playing in every game. Although I was quite alone in watching this one, since the Buchou is out of the country. I should have received more comments and advises but never mind that; even without hearing Tezuka's point of view I could come up with a good strategy.

"Game Fuji, 1-0."

I bet they haven't expected that. The brat even had the temerity to whack the net with his racket, such bad manners. And I haven't even shown him all of my moves yet. I could almost hear Tezuka's remarks if only he could see me playing right now. Just like that time when I had played against Echizen.

_"You didn't give your best out there. Inui was right; your data cannot be collected. Where is the real you, Fuji?" _

_The rain continued to fall. The game between Echizen and myself was just suspended because of the sudden downpour. Everyone has gone back inside to get out of the rain, leaving Tezuka and me alone on the courts. _

_"I just wanted to see him play his best against me. What would you have done if you were the one playing, Buchou?" I teasingly asked. The both of us knew that his shoulder is still hurting, even if the others are not aware of that fact. _

_"I will give it my best to win, no matter the price." His eyes, which bore into mine, seem to say, 'even if this arm will never heal'. _

_That gave me pause. How could I be of help if I have no motivation to give it my all? Will I be of any use to the team if my reasons for playing are purely for my own self-interest? I feel that the rain is starting to wash away my mask, the mask that I have built to hide the emptiness I feel inside. _

_"If I will prove to be a hindrance, remove me as a member of the team."_

Ah Tezuka, I have always thought that you and I were the same. Until I saw you in that match against Hyoutei. Until I saw your determination to win. Why do you go so far?

"Game Fuji, 3-0."

Just a few more points, then I could win this match. The other player is almost at his limits; I could feel the tension from here. His swings are more deadly now, his eyes are bloodshot. The Seigaku supporters are going wild; the flags are waving proudly in the wind. The flags.

So, that is it! Tezuka, I understand now. The reason why you are giving it your all when you are playing out there, the flame that keeps your spirit going. You have tried to tell it to me before, haven't you, but I just ignored your words away. I wonder if I could also become serious, to be more like you, to keep on going based on your reasons. Because much as I would like to, I just couldn't admit that my only motivation to keep on going... is you.

Thwack!

"Fuji, are you alright?" I heard the voice of Ryuzaki-sensei beside me.

For a tennis player, Kirihaya sure is a good marksman. The ball has hit me directly in the face. It didn't occur to me that this would cause a momentary loss of vision, but I have given up on games before just for the sake of my hurt teammates. But this time, this one time I want to push my limits to the test.

"Yes, please get on with the match. This match only, I will not allow myself to be withdrawn."

I remember that I have always been called a prodigy. A natural tennis player surpassing most boys of my generation. I guess this is what has limited me for a long time now; it made my happiness only skin deep, giving me no motivation to move on. This is what I have been waiting for all along, a new purpose to surpass the limits of my own ability. This game will be for Seigaku... and for Tezuka.

The sun was high up in the sky, the clouds are gently passing by, and the tennis courts are still empty except for a single boy swinging his racket into the morning air. His brown hair is plastered on his head, his glasses are already foggy and sweat is trickling down his face.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was already in serious training early that morning. A message in his mobile read that Singles 2 already started and that Fuji Syusuke was on the offensive. Thoughts of the other boy flitted across his mind as he watched a newly hatched cicada gently opening its wings and fly away.

Afterthoughts: This ficcie idea was brought about while I was reading the new PoT chapters (Fuji versus Kirihaya in Singles 2, courtesy of scans from FET) and listening to the song 'How Did You Know' of Gary V. The ending might look bit like a cliffhanger but I wanted to include that Tezuka scene in there and I thought that it fits my ending.

It could have been my imagination, but in the manga, many Fuji scenes are usually followed by Tezuka scenes, and vice versa. Am just here to fan the flames more, I wonder if there is more to their story than the mangaka is showing us. But then again, it could only have been my imagination.

Anywho, thanks to those who have enjoyed my previous ficcies from Ryoma's Surprise to Ochibi's Adventure (yes, they are all connected ficcies) and special thanks to Rinnikka, Ikyutakei, Cheeseburger of Doom and Jewelclaw Lady of Wind, who gave their latest reviews on my ficcies. Chu!


End file.
